The present invention relates to systems and methods of sound recognition and, more particularly, to an entertaining and engaging system of sound recognition embodying a method for improving a user's vocal performance by comparing the user's voice to that of a famous voice.
Individuals interested in improving their vocal performance currently have to choose to ply learning methods that are typically subjective, hit or miss, lengthy and difficult for students without musical training.
As can be seen, there is a need for an entertaining and engaging system of sound recognition embodying a method for improving a user's vocal performance by comparing the user's voice to that of a famous voice.